


Ocean Waves

by ami_ven



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Didn’t really peg you as an ocean guy.”
Relationships: Ray Palmer/Mick Rory
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Ocean Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "ocean"

“Didn’t really peg you as an ocean guy,” said Ray, carefully picking his way over the loose sand and gravel.

Mick, sitting on a large rock, didn’t look up from the distant horizon. 

It wasn’t much of a beach, steel-gray waves that broke hard against the rocky shore, and Ray pulled his jacket tighter as he settled on the rock beside Mick.

“Looks a little dangerous for swimming,” Ray continued.

“Didn’t come to swim,” said Mick, still not looking at him. “Came for the _silence_.”

“Not to be alone?”

Mick paused, “No,” and they listened to the ocean in silence.

THE END


End file.
